


Dang

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Ficlet, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis messed up, but Prompto’s golden.





	Dang

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Established OT4 between the bros; Noct's been bad, so he's not allowed to participate one particular night. Prompto, meanwhile, has done something very good, so he gets double-teamed by Gladio and Iggy lavishing him with attention and fucking his brains out. While Noct can only watch, not even allowed to touch himself.” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=8976267#cmt8976267).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Noctis deeply regrets his actions.

He doesn’t regret _sneaking off_ exactly, because he knows that if he’d simply asked to stop at the fishing hole, the rest of his entourage would’ve reminded him of their mission and kept on driving. Well, maybe not Prompto. But Ignis and Gladiolus would’ve. So when they camped not far from a new spot just begging for Noctis’ attention, the opportunity felt too perfect to ignore.

What he regrets is getting _caught_ , because while he always figured Prompto would be a great partner in crime, it’s turned out he’s been friends with a traitor all along. Their sleeping bags are usually tucked tightly together, bracketed by their older teammates, cocooned safely and snuggly, so snuggly that they’re often overlapping, touching even in their sleep. So maybe it was inevitable that Prompto would soon notice Noctis’ absence. Prompto must have woke up to an armful of _nothing_ , and he roused both doms before Noctis could even see the water.

And now Noctis is paying for it, leashed to one tent pole like a naughty animal. His own fishing wire provides the rope, the makeshift collar around his neck comprised of Ignis’ tie. He could probably tug out of it if he wanted to. But the consequences of taking off his own collar would be worse than sneaking off, even if it’s not the nice, fancy collar they had for him back home. So Noctis bears it, sits in the corner and _glares_ at the three bodies before him, naked, sweating, and mouth-wateringly _gorgeous_.

Knees and palms cushioned by his sleeping bag, Prompto’s up on all fours. His reward for sounding the alarm is the opposite of Noctis’ punishment—while Noctis is left untouched, Prompto gets _everything_. The dim light of their lantern washes over his trembling body as he’s filled from both ends, Ignis’ long shaft moving slickly down his throat and Gladiolus’ thick cock buried inside his ass. Every time Gladiolus thrusts into him, his ass cheeks giggle, his taut flesh pounded into something warm and malleable under Gladiolus’ excessive force. Gladiolus’ blunt fingertips dig mercilessly into his hips, leaving pink marks that Prompto will probably wear for days. Ignis’ lithe fingers, free of even their usual gloves, caress Prompto’s hair as he sucks and bobs. Prompto’s eyes are almost all pupil, too lost in _lust_ to ever glance at Noctis. 

Noctis’ scowls get him nowhere, but he scowls anyway. It’s always awful when this happens, because it _shouldn’t_ —that’s the whole point of having three hotties for boyfriends; there should _always_ be someone for Noctis to play with. It drives him crazy that they’re just out of reach. It’s worse to look at Prompto being pampered, stroked and fucked and given all the cock he could desire, while Noctis’ asshole remains bitterly empty. He clenches down on nothing, then tries to stop thinking of it. He even tries to look away. But it’s impossible when all three men are so horribly _gorgeous_ , and the sounds and smell of them are fogging up the tent.

Gladiolus has amazing stamina, and it’s far too long from when they started by the time he finally stops, leaning forward and growling low as he ploughs into Prompto all the harder. Prompto makes a choked cry around Ignis’ cock, then a whimper, which Ignis soothes out and pets him for, cooing sweetly until Prompto’s settled into place. Gladiolus pounds out his load, making Prompto’s ripe cheeks a raw red in the process. By the time that he withdraws, white streaks are trickling down Prompto’s thighs. Gladiolus grabs the base of his enormous cock and rubs his leaking head over the abused flesh. Noctis watches in a fit of pain and longing. 

Gladiolus is alluring at the best of times, done up in his Crownsguard fatigues with his washboard abs still on display, his chiseled pecs and bulging muscles worth salivating over. It’s worse when his dick’s smearing cum over a fucked-stupid sub, one that Noctis desperately wants to replace. He can feel himself arching forward, even though he was _trying_ to maintain his dignity, trying not to react. But then Gladiolus looks up at him and smirks. 

“He’s got a great ass, doesn’t he?” Gladiolus grunts, both meaty hands grabbing Prompto’s cheeks. Prompto moans as he’s kneaded and slapped, then bent at an awkward angle so Gladiolus can point his stretched open hole directly at Noctis. Gladiolus’ thumbs poke in to stretch it even wider, helping another large gob of seed splutter out and down his taint. “Nice and pretty,” Gladiolus muses. “...And well behaved, too. An ass like this deserves all the cock it wants.” 

Prompto groans louder and tries to thrust his ass further into Gladiolus’ grip, but Gladiolus is already chuckling and pulling away. For a split second, Noctis is stricken with hope that Gladiolus will come to him, forget the stupid punishment and fuck him hard into the dirt. But Gladiolus just sits aside, still gloriously naked and thoroughly sated.

Ignis’ pulls free of Prompto’s mouth with casual elegance. Prompto’s parted lips are left wet and slightly swollen, bright red and begging to be filled. Ignis drags his thumb around them as his cock nudges Prompto’s cheek, and Prompto obediently licks at Ignis’ fingers. He still won’t look up at Noctis. Maybe he feels guilty, like he should.

If it wasn’t for him, Noctis could’ve snuck back in the morning, and they’d all be sleeping right now, and in the morning he and Prompto would lie side by side and take their masters’ cocks for a quick fuck before climbing back into the Regalia, rested and satisfied. 

“Good boy,” Ignis purrs to Prompto, which makes Prompto smile and nuzzle into Ignis’ crotch, ever eager to please. “Such a good thing you were, protecting your prince...”

“He didn’t—” Noctis starts, because he can protect himself, but he cuts off when Ignis shoots him a scathing look. Gladiolus tenses, like ready to come over and bind his wrists or muzzle him, both of which Noctis has suffered before. So he snaps his mouth closed and just fumes.

Prompto has wilted slightly, though not as much as he should. Ignis pets through his yellow hair and murmurs, “You _were_ good, Prompto. It was very dangerous for him to sneak off alone like that. You were right to tell us. You’re a good friend. ...And what would you like for your reward?”

That much is obvious. Prompto nips at Ignis’ tight sac and buries his face in Ignis’ groin, breathing heavily in and bucking his hips against the air. His cock is hard between his legs, even though his knees are already painted with his last orgasm, where Gladiolus milked him out and fucked his pliant body right through it. Neither Prompto nor Noctis can ever seem to last as long as their masters, but they’re both young and virile, and Gladiolus and Ignis are patient and kind.

Or, they usually are. Tonight, they’re just plain _cruel_. Ignis wipes the crowning tip of his cock along Prompto’s lips, and then he’s on the move.

Prompto stays submissively in place. Ignis comes around behind him. For a split second, Prompto casts Noctis a sheepish look, but then his bruised hips are being grabbed and he’s busy being rolled over. He yelps as Ignis knocks him down and rolls him smoothly onto his back. Then he sees what’s happening and quickly spreads his legs, opening wide and reaching up delightedly.

Ignis thrusts smoothly into Prompto’s body. It’s one quick, easy push, because though Ignis is a little longer, Gladiolus’ girth is unrivalled, and Prompto’s clearly stretched and dripping wet. He shivers and moans as Ignis slides into place. Then Ignis reaches down to gather Prompto up, pulling Prompto onto his lap, and Prompto’s made to sit there, bearing down on Ignis’ cock as Ignis’ talented hands trace his heated body. A quick slap to Prompto’s hip, and Prompto takes the hint and moves. He lifts up on his shaking knees, drops down, cries out and repeats, grinding in as he goes. He rides Ignis’ dick with unbridled enthusiasm. And Noctis sits there, dying of envy.

Ignis is such a handsome man. His muscles are subtler than Gladiolus’, but his lean, tight figure is still a dream, and seeing it out of uniform—out of the usual prim, proper clothes—is such a tantalizing treat. Noctis can look, he can smell, can even hear, but he can’t _touch_ , can’t _taste_ , and that drives him mad. Ignis’ expert hands drag all over Prompto, petting, stroking, thumbing, even shallowly raking nails down. It’s no wonder Prompto’s trembling and panting, whining and moaning with each measured thrust. Ignis lavishes him with attention, even trails languid kisses over his blushing face. Prompto wraps his arms around Ignis’ shoulders for dear life, and Ignis just chuckles fondly and keeps going.

Noctis makes the mistake of dropping one hand into his lap. He can’t help it, barely realizes he’s doing it, but the second his palm is pressing into the swell of his clothed cock, Gladiolus is snapping, “Stop.” Prompto tenses, but Ignis ignores it, and Noctis freezes up. Gladiolus snarls, “Do you wanna be hogtied and left that way overnight?” And Noctis, knowing a loaded threat when he hears one, quickly moves his hand away. His erection’s nearly painful, but misbehaving more won’t help it. Gladiolus’ smirk enrages Noctis. He _almost_ considers pulling rank, announcing he’s the prince, he owns them all, and they’ll fuck and come how and when he tells them to. 

But that’s not what he really wants, so he sits still and bears it.

He watches, furious, as Gladiolus crawls back into the fray, sits behind Prompto, and starts littering Prompto’s back in little kisses. Prompto mewls uncontrollably. He sways back and forth, trapped between Gladiolus’ hard abs and Ignis’ soft skin, his rigid cock bouncing in his lap. Noctis wants to suck it into his mouth so badly that he can barely think straight.

Ignis grabs that stiff cock and gives it a single, firm stroke—enough that Prompto arches up and cries his release, bursting all over both of them. Gladiolus fiercely grabs his hips and makes sure they still keep going. Prompto writhes and sobs as he’s fucked right through it. Then, just when his cock begins to flag again, Ignis follows, shuddering and hissing lightly as his cum squelches between them. All Noctis can think is that Prompto’s hot channel is full of cum, and he wants to lick it out more than anything in the world. Normally, they let him. Normally, he and Prompto clean one another up with their tongues, swallowing so much seed from Gladiolus and Ignis that it’s a wonder they ever eat at pit stops. But Noctis knows that won’t happen now.

Prompto will get to keep it all for himself. As he slumps down in Ignis’ lap, he’s kept plugged up with Ignis’ flagging cock. Ignis purrs against his ear again: “ _Good boy._ ”

Prompto makes an inhuman noise of boneless ecstasy. Gladiolus casually asks him, “Whose cock do you want to fall asleep with?”

Prompto casts a tired look at Noctis. Noctis, hard as a rock, snaps to attention. He knew Prompto wouldn’t forget him. His beloved Prompto _adores_ him. He feels guilty for ever thinking Prompto a traitor.

But Ignis smoothly announces, “I’ll get his cock ring.”

And Noctis knows he’s fucked.


End file.
